Uakari (Sapph)
Please do not use code or character without permission. :3 Appearance ~ ---- Uakari is a young SeaWing with cerulean overscales and indigo underscales. He has typical SeaWing features - a heavy chest, webbed talons, muscular forearms and a long, flexible tail. He has an unusually strong grip, however, due to his life in the rainforest (which also explains the source of his name). Uakari has dark blue horns that are a little longer than usual, and his claws are midnight blue, hooked and unnaturally adept at climbing. His eyes are a lighter shade of blue, with miniscule flecks of gold underneath his pupils. Not unlike the canon Nautilus, Uakari bears a curious spiral design that runs down his neck, across his back and all the way down to the tip of his tail. His biouluminescent scales give off a blueish glow, and - being unable to "speak" Aquatic - he uses these to convey when he's angry, frustrated or confused. Because he was raised in the rainforest and thus has little money to his name, he wears flowers (garlands of flowers, lots of flowers because he is seriously obsessed). He particularly enjoys orchids and bromeliads. ''Personality ~ '' ---- ENTP - ''Extraverted iNtuitive Thinking Percieving Uakari is an empathetic dragon (for the most part) who tries his best to understand what others are going through - to "put himself in others' shoes", so to say. He is very perceptive and intuitive, taking in his environment and trying his best to understand the world around him. Very much the visionary, he is quick, clever and enjoys conversation - whether it is with dragons he likes or dislikes. He has been known to skirt around the truth, however, especially if it protects himself or dragons that he knows. Many of his methods have been deemed somewhat unethical, as he often tries to win a debate by pointing out his opponents' weaknesses and shady histories. Even if he ''is empathetic, he still has tendency towards dragging others along with him when it comes to decision-making. If someone were to try and give him their ''view on a subject, he gets very loud and floppy, pointing out all the ways that ''he ''is correct. Uakari can be resourceful. He knows what information to use and how to use it - he has been (koff koff) ''known ''to blackmail someone in order to get what he wants. Essentially, Uakari is a popular dragon in the rainforest. He always has a grand scheme that he's plotting and takes friendship ''very ''seriously. He is flexible and amiable as well, which means that he is willing to adapt with his environment - whatever life may throw at him. Uakari is impulsive, however, and will often cause problems just to solve them. He loves debates in general - debates about ''anything, really, and dragons who put up with this side of him will often find that he leans towards deviousness and maliciousness. ''Relationships ~ '' ---- Work in progress ''Trivia ~ '' ---- *Was originally going to be a RainWing *Was originally going to be melanistic, but this was decided against when I remembered I already have an OC who's melanistic *Was going to be a little more introverted, but being introverted is hard when you're raised with a bunch of RainWings ;D Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SapphireWhispers) Category:Males